In This Rain
by naranari II
Summary: [Repost] Mereka dicampakkan ketika hujan. Mereka bertemu ketika hujan. Mereka melanjutkan kisah ketika hujan. [BTS. JiminxYoongi. Minyoon] End
1. Chapter 1

**IN THIS RAIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jimin. Yoongi.**

 **Mentioned! Jungkook Hoseok. Vixx's Hongbin and Sanghyuk.**

 **Romance. Angst. Boys love.**

 **M Rated!**

 **Its mature content! So beware!**

 **Twoshot!**

 _ **The italic is falshback**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Musim penghujan mulai memasuki kota Seoul sejak sebulan lalu. Semakin hari intensitas hujan semakin bertambah. Orang-orang mulai memakai kendaraan pribadi mereka untuk berpergian dan jalanan dipenuhi kubangan air. Meski hujan sedikit menghambat mereka tetapi kehidupan kota besar itu tidak berhenti. Toko-toko dan perkantoran masih tetap buka dan beberapa restoran serta kafe dipenuhi pelanggan yang butuh kenyamanan diantara hujan.

Yoongi salah satu dari pelanggan kafe yang sedang duduk sendirian di sudut sambil memandangi hujan dari dalam. Sudah sekitar satu jam ia termenung seperti itu, menunggu seseorang yang sudah berjanji dengannya semalam. Beberapa kali ia mengecek ponselnya berharap ada panggilan atau pesan masuk dari orang tersebut. Hingga sampai satu jam lamanya ponselnya tetap diam tidak ada pemberitahuan sama sekali.

Dari sekian banyak pelanggan yang memenuhi kafe tersebut hanya Yoongi yang duduk sendiri. Yoongi menghela napas, sekarang ia merasa menjadi orang paling menyedihkan didunia ini. Sendirian dan ditinggalkan. Sekali lagi Yoongi menghela napas, meratapi kehidupannya yang menyedihkan.

Terakhir kali kebahagiaan yang Yoongi rasakan adalah empat tahun lalu. Saat seseorang menyatakan cinta padanya. Yoongi tidak pernah merasa amat bahagia ketika Seokjin memintanya memadu kasih, menjalani kehidupan berdua dan saling berbagi cinta. Orang itu Hoseok, yang sudah mengenalkannya pada cinta dan juga manisnya kehidupan dengan cinta.

Tapi sekarang tidak seperti empat tahun yang lalu. Yoongi juga tidak pernah mengerti kenapa Hoseok bisa berubah secepat itu. Dari seorang penyayang menjadi monster yang menakutkan. Hujan semakin lebat diluar, Yoongi menjadi cemas ketika tanda-tanda kehadiran orang itu belum ada.

Tanpa sadar otak Yoongi memutar kembali kenangan empat tahun lalu. Disaat hujan, ketika Hoseok menemuinya di studio musik dan menyatakan cinta padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Yoongi bangun dari duduknya begitu mengetahui kalau Hoseok yang datang. Raut panik dan gugup tak bisa disembunyikan olehnya. Ya ampun, ini Jung Hoseok! Senior dikampusnya yang ia kagumi diam-diam. Sekarang berdiri tepat didepannya sambil membawa setangkai mawar merah._

" _Halo…Hoseok_ hyung _. Ada apa?"tanya Yoongi dengan nada yang ia usahakan tidak terdengar gugup. Hoseok tersenyum kecil didepannya, tahu kalau Yoongi pasti sedang gugup dan juga terkejut. Ia maju selangkah,_

" _Hai Yoongi. Kau…sedang sendiri?"_

 _Yoongi hanya mampu menganggukan kepala."Apa kau sibuk? Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." Hoseok berdehem._

" _Ka-katakan saja_ hyung _."_

 _Tiba-tiba saja Hoseok berlutut dihadapan Yoongi dan tangannya yang memegang sekuntum mawar itu terulur. Yoongi menutup mulut dengan telapak tangannya sebagai tanda keterjutannya karena tindakan Hoseok._

"Hyung _, kenapa-"_

" _Min Yoongi, dengarkan aku. Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku,menjadi pendamping hidupku. Dan kau harus menerimaku karena aku meminta padamu."_

 _Yoongi menyerngitkan dahinya mendengar penuturan cinta Hoseok. Tapi apakah ini bisa disebut menyatakan cinta? Hoseok memaksanya untuk menerima cintanya? Apa-apaan ini._

 _Dan ketika Yoongi menjawab dengan_ Ya _, kehidupan Yoongi berubah total. Kalau saja Yoongi sedikit lebih peka ketika hari itu, mungkin saat ini hidupnya tidak sengsara. Hoseok dengan segala kearogansiannya telah membawa Yoongi pada fase kehidupan tersulit yang pernah ia lalui._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara petir yang kencang menyadarkan Yoongi dari kenangan masa lalunya. Ia kembali mengecek jam dan ponselnya; masih belum ada kabar. Diluar hujan semakin lebat dan suara petir yang saling bersahutan membuat suasana semakin dingin dan suram. Tidak ada keceriaan, tidak ada canda tawa.

Mata Yoongi beredar di sekeliling kafe dan terpaku ketika melihat sepasang kekasih disudut lain sedang bercengkrama. Bukan pasangan itu yang membuat Yoongi memandangnya dengan sayu, tetapi _wine_ yang mereka minum. Anggur merah itu sudah menjadi kenangan tersendiri bagi Yoongi.

Bukan kenangan, Yoongi lebih suka menyebutnya kesalahan.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam tetapi Yoongi masih setia menunggu Hoseok pulang dari kantornya. Sore tadi Hoseok mengirim pesan dia akan pulang telat dan meminta Yoongi jangan menunggunya. Tapi Yoongi tidak mau mendengarkan Hoseok, ia tetap terjaga hingga kini. Oh, Yoongi memang sedang berada atau tepatnya tinggal diapartemen mewah Hoseok. Pria itu yang meminta Yoongi untuk tinggal. Walau Yoongi tidak mau tapi siapa yang bisa menolak permintaan seorang Jung Hoseok._

 _Yoongi kembali dari dapur dengan membawa segelas susu hangat sebagai teman untuk menunggu kekasihnya pulang. Televisi diruangan itu masih menyala dan menjadi satu-satunya cahaya yang menarangi. Kemudian dia mendengar pintu terbuka dan tertutup kembali dengan kencang. Ia agak tersentak lalu berlari kecil menuju pintu depan._

 _Disana sudah ada Hoseok dengan pakaiannya yang sudah tidak rapih; kancing kemejanya terbuka tiga dan dasinya telah copot. Yoongi segera mendekat ke Hoseok dan membopongnya menuju sofa. Dari jarak sedekat ini Yoongi bisa mencium bau alkohol dan asap rokok dari tubuh Hoseok._

"Hyung _, kau dari klub?" tanyanya setelah Yoongi merebahkan Hoseok diatas sofa. Hoseok tidak menjawab dan malah mengerang malas._

" _Kenapa kau mabuk? Besok kau masih harus bekerja kan." Yoongi terus saja berbicara sambil membuka sepatu, kaos kaki dan merapihkan kemeja Hoseok. "Besok akan kubuatkan sup, kau pasti_ hangover _-"_

 _BRUK_

 _Tubuh Yoongi sukses mendarat dilantai setelah Hoseok dengan sekuat tenaga mendorongnya dan menindihnya. Yoongi gelagapan menghadapi Hoseok yang kini berada diatasnya. Entah mengapa perasaan Yoongi menjadi tidak enak. Ia terus bergerak, meronta dan berusaha melepas cengkraman Hoseok yang menguat._

"Hyung _, jangan begini. Kumohon."_

 _Bibir Hoseok menyeringai seram dan Yoongi bergidik melihatnya. Selanjutnya Hoseok mencium bibir Yoongi dengan ganas dan panas. Yoongi melotot, meski ini bukan ciuman pertama mereka tetapi ciuman ini berbeda. Tidak ada kelembutan dan tidak dengan perasaan sama sekali. Bibir Yoongi digigit beberapa kali oleh Hoseok hingga berdarah._

"H-hyung _, jangan…" Yoongi berucap susah payah diantara ciumannya. Tangan kanannya menahan dada lelaki di atasnya untuk merendah. Tapi Hoseok lebih kuat dari Yoongi, kini ciumannya beralih pada leher putih mulus miliknya. Hoseok mencium, menggigit leher itu hingga meninggalkan bekas dan Yoongi berusaha mati-matian tidak mengeluarkan desahannya._

 _Ya Tuhan, ada apa dengan Hoseok-nya? Kenapa ia melakukan semua ini pada Yoongi?_

 _Ketika membuka mata Yoongi baru menyadari kalau piyama yang ia kenakan sudah terlepas dari tubuhnya. Cepat-cepat Yoongi bangkit dari tidurnya selagi Hoseok juga membuka kemejanya. Tetapi Hoseok lebih cepat dari Yoongi hingga sekarang ia terhempas kembali keatas ranjang dan Hosoek menduduki perutnya._

" _Apa yang ingin kaulakukan?_ Hyung _sadarlah, kumohon."_

 _Setetes airmata hampir saja jatuh dari pelupuk mata Yoongi. Hoseok sempat tertegun saat melihat wajah memelas Yoongi, tetapi pengaruh alkohol lebih mendominasi. Dan hasratnya yang sudah memuncak tidak bisa ia tahan lagi. Hoseok mengambil kemejanya dan piyama Yoongi lalu ia mengikatkan kedua tangan Yoongi dengan masih-masing baju yang diambilnya._

 _Yoongi terus memberontak ingin melepaskan ikatan ditangannya. Tiba-tiba saja Hoseok menampar pipinya dengan keras hingga menimbulkan bunyi dan sudut bibir Yoongi berdarah. "Diam kau jalang! Atau aku akan berbuat lebih dari ini!"_

 _Jantung Yoongi bagai tertusuk dengan pisau tumpul saat Hoseok memanggilnya jalang. Kini Yoongi benar-benar menangis dan hanya bisa pasrah dengan apa yang dilakukan Hoseok pada tubuhnya._

 _Hoseok turun dari perut Yoongi lalu tangannya membuka celana piyama yang masih Yoongi kenakan. Yoongi menutup matanya dan berdoa dalam hati, semoga apa yang terjadi malam ini tidak seperti yang ia pikirkan._

 _Tangan Hoseok sudah bergerilya didada Yoongi. Tubuh mulus Yoongi membuatnya semakin gencar menggerepe. Kini dia sibuk menciumi dada lalu perut Yoongi dan berhenti diantara selangkangan. Ia mendongak dan menyeringai, menatap sayu pada Yoongi. Napasnya memburu dan terasa hangat dikulit Yoongi._

 _Hoseok kembali menindih Yoongi dan membuatnya membuka mata. Yoongi sempat tersentuh ketika melihat tatapan sayu dan memuja yang terpancar dari mata Hoseok. "_ Hyung _…"_

" _Jungkookie~"_

 _Yoongi ingin membalas ucapan Hoseok tetapi bibirnya telah dilumat lagi. Siapa itu Jungkookie? Kenapa Hoseok mengucapkannya ketika Yoongi sedang bersamanya? Dan kemudian Yoongi menyadari sesuatu, mungkinkah Jungkookie adalah orang lain diantara hubungannya dengan Hoseok? Memikirkan hal itu membuat lagi-lagi dada Yoongi menyeri._

 _Belum hilang rasa nyeri didadanya, tiba-tiba saja sesuatu yang tumpul memasukinya dengan sangat keras. Membuat Yoongi berteriak kesakitan dan mencengkram baju yang diikatkan Hoseok di tangannya dengan kuat. Hentakan-hentakan keras diberikan Hoseok pada Yoongi._

" _Aaagh_ hyung _…"_

" _Oh, Jungkookie~"_

 _Hentakan itu semakin terasa menyakitkan ketika Hoseok lagi-lagi menyebut nama itu. Hoseok seakan sedang bercinta dengan Jungkookie, bukan dengannya. Tangan Yoongi tetap mencengkram baju meski rasanya ingin sekali ia mendorong tubuh Hoseok yang sedang menungganginya._

 _Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya Hoseok melepaskan orgasmenya didalam Yoongi. Tubuhnya ambruk begitu saja diatas tubuh Yoongi, sebelum ia tertidur Yoongi sempat mendengar nama Jungkookie disebutkan lagi meski dengan pelan. Setelah Hoseok benar-benar tidur barulah Yoongi bergerak menggeser tubuh lelaki itu._

 _Yoongi meringkuk dipojok ranjang sambil menangis tersedu. Airmata terus saja meluncur membahasahi pipinya dan bantal yang ada dibawahnya. Ia baru saja merelakan tubuhnya dijamah dengan Hoseok. Meski Hoseok adalah kekasihnya tapi ia melakukannya dengan paksaan dan itu sama dengan ia diperkosa. Ya tuhan, Yoongi telah diperkosa oleh kekasihnya sendiri. Sekarang Yoongi merasa seperti jalang sesungguhnya. Tubuhnya sudah kotor. Dan yang lebih menyakitkan, lelaki yang bernama Jungkookie itu._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi menghela napas untuk yang kelima kalinya dalam setengah jam ini. Semua kenangan buruk yang sudah susah payah ia pendam kembali muncul. Dan seolah mengingatkan Yoongi akan eksistensinya selama ini. Hoseok telah melupakan dirinya, bahkan jauh sebelum Yoongi menyadari hal itu.

Setelah malam dimana Yoongi diperkosa Hoseok (Yoongi akan tetap menyebutnya begitu), jarak antara dirinya dengan Hoseok tercipta. Kemesraan yang dulu mereka perlihatkan kini tidak lagi. Hoseok yang perlahan menjauh dan mengabaikan Yoongi. Walau begitu Yoongi masih bertahan dengan Hoseok, karena Yoongi yakin kekasihnya itu akan berubah seperti dulu.

Semestinya itu menjadi kenyataan bagi Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disudut lain di kota Seoul, beberapa bangunan tua nampak sepi dan gelap. Hanya ada satu bangunan paling ujung yang ramai karena sedari tadi banyak orang yang keluar masuk bangunan itu. Ternyata bangunan tua itu dijadikan tempat untuk beradu tinju bagi para petinju amatir. Tempat ini cukup terkenal dikalangan masyarakat Seoul yang tinggal dipinggiran.

Salah satu petinju amatir yang terkenal ditempat ini adalah Park Jimin. Sudah sering ia memenangkan kejuaran tinju disini. Lawannya pun tidak pernah main-main. Jimin sudah menjadi seorang juara tinju yang paling disegani.

Sore ini pertandingan tinju antara Jimin dengan lawannya yang bernama Hongbin dimulai. Suara sorak rendah terdengar dan kebanyakan dari mereka meneriaki nama Jimin. Diruangan lain, Jimin sedang memainkan ponselnya. Kadang umpatan kasar keluar dari bibir tebalnya.

"Sialan! Coba angkat teleponku, Jeon Jungkook!"

Jimin menendang meja kecil didepannya begitu panggilannya tidak juga dijawab oleh seseorang bernama Jungkook. Ia mengusak rambutnya dengan kasar dan menghela napas berat. Sudah dua minggu ini ia belum juga menerima kabar dari Jungkook, seseorang yang katanya ingin menitipkan hatinya pada Jimin. Tapi hingga sekarang Jimin belum menerima bahkan sebagian kecil dari hati Jungkook.

Jimin mengerang lagi. Suara ketukan pintu mengalihkan Jimin. Segera ia membukakan pintunya dan salah satu teman petinjunya muncul. "Jimin kau sudah dipanggil. Bersegeralah."

"Baik."

Setelah itu Jimin mengikuti langkah temannya menuju arena pertandingan. Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar ditengah jalan. Jimin menyuruh temannya pergi duluan, lalu ia mengangkat panggilan itu. Sebuah pesan dari Jungkook.

' _Hyung, maafkan aku. Mulai saat ini aku tidak akan mengganggu hidupmu lagi. Maaf telah membuatmu kecewa. tapi aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi. Selamat tinggal_ '

"Aaarghh!"

Dengan sekuat tenaga Jimin melemparkan ponselnya kelantai. Ia meninju dinding beberapa kali. Napasnya memburu dan matanya telah memerah. Marah dan kecewa mendominasi perasaan Jimin saat ini. Dengan langkah cepat ia menuju arena. Jimin butuh sesuatu untuk melampiaskan kemarahan dan kekecewaannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi berdiri dari kursinya begitu melihat Hoseok memasuki kafe. Dadanya bergemuruh melihat paras tampan yang sudah jarang ia temui lagi. Hoseok mendekat dan langsung duduk dihadapan Yoongi.

" _Hyung_ , kau sudah datang?" Yoongi tidak bisa memungkiri kalau saat ini ia begitu bahagia. Walau juga terselip rasa cemas mengingat Hoseok akan mengungkapkan sesuatu padanya.

"Duduklah. Aku ingin langsung berbicara."

Tipikal seorang Hoseok sekali; tidak mau berbasa-basi dengannya. Yoongi menuruti perintah Hoseok. Sedari tadi tangannya saling meremas, menyalurkan rasa gugupnya saat ini.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Hoseok mengambil cangkir kopinya yang sudah dipesan terlebih dahulu oleh Yoongi. Ia menyesap pelan cairan hitam kental itu, matanya memandang keluar jendela. Memperlihatkan rintik-rintik hujan yang mulai berhenti.

"Kita akhiri saja."

Tiga kalimat itu membuat rahang Yoongi terbuka. Ia mencoba menelaah kembali kata-kata Hoseok. Mungkin ia salah dengar. Tetapi yang diingatnya memang kata 'kita akhiri saja'. Yoongi meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya, ia butuh bernapas saat ini.

"Ta-tapi _hyung_ , kenapa?"

Hoseok menyeringai, "Cih, kau naïf sekali Yoongi. Kau mengerti kan maksud dari 'kita akhiri saja'? itu artinya aku tidak mencintaimu lagi."

Suara patahan terdengar didalam lubuk Yoongi. Ketika Hoseok mengatakan itu, Yoongi serasa seperti tersambar petir. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba melemas dan ia tidak bisa lagi merasakan kakinya yang menyentuh lantai. Semua ini sungguh membuat Yoongi mati rasa.

"Min Yoongi, mulai sekarang aku tidak ada hubungan apapun lagi denganmu. Jangan menelponku dan jangan mengirimiku pesan-pesan menjijikanmu lagi. Aku sudah muak dengan sandiwaraku selama ini. Kau pria menyebalkan yang pernah aku temui. Selamat tinggal. Min Yoongi."

Semuanya terasa begitu cepat. Saat Yoongi tersadar, Hoseok tidak ada dihadapannya lagi. Tapi kata-kata terakhirnya itu tertinggal disini. Telinga Yoongi terus terngiang perkataan Hoseok yang sangat menyakiti hatinya.

Jadi selama ini kebersamaan mereka hanyalah sebuah sandiwara semata? Lalu bagaimana dengan kata-kata cinta yang Hoseok latunkan setiap malam untuknya? Apa itu semuanya palsu? Apa Yoongi tidak pantas dicintai olehnya hingga dilukai seperti ini? Dan bagaimana dengan malam-malam panjang yang mereka habiskan untuk bercinta?

Yoongi tidak bisa menahan getaran pada bahunya. Airmata meluncur dengan deras membasahi pipi mulusnya. Ia menangis dengan keras dan tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang masih berada dikafe malihatnya dengan pandangan aneh. Yoongi hanya ingin melampiaskan semua rasa sakitnya.

Dengan langkah gusar ia keluar dari kafe dan menerobos hujan yang datang lagi. Airmata Yoongi tetap keluar dan Yoongi tidak berusaha untuk menghapusnya. Airmata ini akan menjadi saksi rasa sakitnya dicampakkan oleh Hoseok.

Jadi inikah balasan cintanya yang tulus selama empat tahun. Hanya selamat tinggal, tidak ada permintaan maaf bahkan terima kasih. Hoseok benar-benar pria yang kejam. Dan sialnya Yoongi mencintai pria kejam itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pertandingan tinju masih berlanjut dan semakin memanas. Jimin masih unggul karena sudah beberapa kali menjatuhkan Hongbin. Tetapi lawannya itu cukup kuat juga, meski jatuh Hongbin bangun lagi dengan cepat dan menyerang Jimin.

Waktu pertandingan hampir habis, Jimin masih memukul Hongbin yang sudah kewalahan. Dirinya dikuasai oleh kemarahan dan ia masih butuh pelampiasan. Pukulan demi pukulan Jimin layangkan diwajah Hongbin.

Saat memukul lawannya Jimin merasa sedang memukul seseorang bernama Hoseok yang sudah merebut Jungkook darinya. Dan Jimin semakin brutal ketika refleksi Hoseok terlihat didepannya. "Aaargghh"

Jimin memukul lagi wajah Hongbin hingga hidungnya patah dan mulutnya mengeluarkan darah. Wasit sudah merelaikan mereka tetapi Jimin masih bernafsu untuk memukuli Hongbin. Mulutnya mengeluarkan umpatan kasar yang dilayangkan untuk Hoseok ketika ia memukul.

Tangan Jimin melayang diudara kemudian mengarah pada sisi kanan wajah Hongbin. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia layangkan pukulan kepada wajah lawannya. Hongbin hampir tumbang, dan pekikan penonton membuat suasana menjadi tegang. Kemudian Jimin menendang dada Hongbin.

Wasit meniup peluit dan langsung menghentikan Jimin yang masih menendangi Hongbin yang sudah terkapat tak berdaya. Beberapa orang pelatih menaiki arena dan membantu sang wasit untuk membawa Jimin menjauh dari Hongbin. Sorak sorai penonton mendadak berhenti ketika Hongbin muntah darah dengan begitu banyak.

Pelatih Hongbin memanggil para medis. Mereka dengan cekatan memeriksa keadaan Hongbin dan mencoba menyelamatkannya yang hampir sekarat. Jimin sudah dibawa keluar dari arena oleh pelatihnya. Dia tiba-tiba saja tersadar dengan apa yang sudah diperbuatnya ketika mendengar pelatih Hongbin meneriaki nama Hongbin.

Penonton terdiam dan Jimin berusaha berontak dari kungkungan sang pelatih. Ia ingin melihat apa yang sudah terjadi. Kemudian Jimin kembali ke arena. Matanya melotot ketika melihat tubuh Hongbin yang kaku tidak bergerak. Darah berceceran dimana-mana dan membuat arena manjadi amis.

Tangisan seseorang menyadarkan Jimin. Seorang pemuda memeluk tubuh kaku Hongbin dan meneriaki namanya. "Hongbin hyung jangan mati! Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri."

Pelatih Hongbin berusaha menenangkan pemuda itu, "Sanghyukie, tenanglah. Jangan seperti ini."

Sanghyuk tetap menangis dan memeluk lebih erat tubuh Hongbin. Saat ini suasana dalam arena pertandingan menjadi haru. Beberapa pendukung Hongbin ikut menangis ketika melihat Hongbin yang sudah tidak bernyawa.

Tiba-tiba Sanghyuk berdiri dan menghampiri Jimin. Ia memegang erat kedua bahu Jimin dan menggoyangkannya. "Apa yang sudah kau lakukan terhadap kekasihku, bangsat! Kau sudah membunuh kekasihku! Kau pembunuh!"

Sanghyuk terus mengatai Jimin yang tidak beraksi sama sekali. Pandangannya tetap terpaku pada tubuh Hongbin. _Ia telah membunuhnya_. Jimin telah membunuh Hongbin karena kemarahannya terhadap Hoseok.

Jimin tidak sadar ketika tubuhnya diseret pergi oleh pelatihnya karena Sanghyuk masih mengincarnya. "Akan kulaporkan kau kepada polisi! Kau seorang pembunuh, Park Jimin!"

Pikiran Jimin kosong saat ini. Demi tuhan! dia bahkan masih belum percaya kalau ia telah membunuh seseorang. Apa yang harus dilakukan olehnya? Dimasa depan pasti polisi akan segera menangkapnya, dipenjara dengan waktu yang sangat lama dan kakrinya sebagai seorang petinju akan musnah.

Jimin hanya bisa pasrah dnegan keadaan yang sudah terjadi. Semua ini memang salahnya. Seandainya tadi ia tidak terbawa emosi. Seandainya ia tidak memikirkan Hoseok. Seandainya ia tidak pernah bertemu Jungkook…..

.

.

.

.

Yoongi sudah berjalan kaki selama dua jam dan ia belum tahu tujuannya. Hatinya masih sakit dan pikirannya masih belum terfokus. Bayang-bayang wajah Hoseok yang menghinanya di kafe tadi masih teringat jelas dalam benaknya. Lelaki yang dulu amat ia cintai kini menjadi orang yang paling kejam dalam hidupnya.

Mungkin seperti inilah jalan hidupnya. Sedari kecil ia selalu ditinggal oleh orang-orang yang ia sayangi. Yoongi sudah cukup mengerti dengan hidupnya yang sulit tetapi dikhianati dan dihina adalah hal yang tidak pernah termaafkan. Meski hidup dengan kesulitan tapi Yoongi masih mempunyai harga diri yang ia junjung tinggi.

Hujan sore ini menyisakan gerimis kecil. Yoongi tidak membawa payung dan ia sengaja membiarkan tubuhnya basah oleh gerimis. Hanya ini yang bisa Yoongi lakukan untuk mengobati hatinya yang sakit. Karena hanya dirinya yang mengerti.

Diujung taman Yoongi melihat sebuah bangku yang terbuat dari semen, kemudian ia melangkah mendekat pada bangku itu. Menahan tangis ternyata melelahkan, baik fisik maupun mental. Jadi begitu Yoongi duduk dibangku itu, airmatanya langsung mengalir begitu saja tanpa ia perintahkan.

Yoongi mengutuk dirinya dalam hati. Saat orangtuanya meninggalkan dia, Yoongi tidak menangis. Saat neneknya juga meninggal dunia, ia tetap tidak menangis. Tapi kenapa hanya karena pengkhianatan Hoseok, ia sampai rapuh seperti ini. Memang kadang kita tidak pernah mengerti dengan kehidupan.

Gerimis masih menemani Yoongi menangis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin juga terus melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri jalanan Seoul yang lumayan ramai karena hujan tidak lagi mengguyur dan orang-orang melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka yang sempat tertunda. Diantara para pejalan kaki hanya Jimin-lah sosok yang paling mencolok. Lelaki itu memakai kaos lengan pendek dengan wajah yang sedikit lebam akibat pukulan. Dan juga Jimin tidak memakai payung seperti yang orang lain kenakan.

Sejak mengetahui Hongbin mati ditempat , Jimin langsung melarikan diri. Bukannya dia tidak mau bertanggung jawab, hanya saja Jimin masih tidak percaya dengan kenyataan yang terjadi. Jimin hanya ingin menjernihkan pikirannya dan juga meyakinkan dirinya kalau Hongbin benar-benart terbunuh oleh tangannya sendiri. Jimin juga berjanji akan menyerahkan dirinya pada kepolisian jika hati dan pikirannya sudah tenang. Karena yang Jimin inginkan saat ini hanyalah ketenangan.

Langkah Jimin membawanya pada sebuah taman. Tidak banyak orang yang bermain ditaman tersebut mengingat sore ini masih gerimis. Tetapi diujung sana Jimin melihat seorang yang sedang duduk sendirian. Dan tampaknya orang itu sedang menangis karena sedari tadi ia mengusap wajahnya dan bahunya sedikit bergetar.

Jimin mengambil langkah pelan mendekati orang itu yang ternyata seorang lelaki. Jimin duduk dibelakang pemuda itu. Bangku semen ini mempunyai dua tempat duduk yang saling membelakangi. Dari dekat Jimin bisa mendengar isakan pemuda itu dan juga lirihannya. Kemudian Jimin berbalik dan menghadap punggung kecil itu.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi masih saja menangis meskipun tidak sehebat tadi. Hanya isakan kecil dan juga lirihan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Sebagian beban hatinya sudah hilang bersama dengan airmata yang keluar banyak. Tetapi begitu mengingat Hoseok tangisannya pecah kembali. Bahkan Yoongi sampai memeluk kedua lututnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara lutut itu.

Tiba-tiba saja Yoongi merasakan sebuah topi menutupi kepalanya. Yoongi mendongak dan menemukan seorang pemuda dengan senyum menawan didepannya. Tetapi wajah pemuda itu banyak lebam dan ujung bibirnya sobek.

"Pakai topi ini kalau kau tidak mau wajahmu terlihat habis menangis." Katanya.

Yoongi masih diam menatap pemuda disampingnya. Kemudian pemuda itu menghapus sisa airmata yang masih menggenang dipelupuknya. Rasa hangat dari tangan yang sudah menyentuh wajahnya membuat Yoongi tersadar. Ia buru-buru menoleh dan membuat tangan pemuda itu terlepas dari wajahnya.

Jimin tertegun begitu merasakan kulit halus Yoongi. Sayangnya pemuda itu malah sengaja menyingkarkan wajahnya. Jimin berdehem sebentar. "Maaf."

Yoongi hanya mengangguk, ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Lagipula Yoongi tidak boleh percaya begitu saja pada orang asing. Jimin menghembuskan napasnya dan membuat uap kecil yang keluar dari mulutnya. Keadaan keduanya tidak semakin baik, kecanggungan mendominasi. Apalagi keadaan taman yang sepi juga gerimis yang masih turun.

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Huh?" Yoongi menoleh pada Jimin yang bertanya. "Kenapa kau menangis?" Jimin mengulang pertanyaannya.

Kemudian raut wajah Yoongi mengeras, tangannya terkepal dan ia ingin menangis lagi. Jimin tentu saja kebingungan, mungkin ia salah bertanya tadi. "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu-"

"Tidak apa-apa. Percuma kusembunyikan, toh kau sudah melihatku menangis."

Jimin merasa tidak enak sekali pada Yoongi. Pemuda ini pasti sedang sedih dan dengan bodohnya Jimin malah bertanya, membuat Yoongi makin bersedih.

"Aku dicampakkan kekasihku. Ah, mantan kekasihku."

"Apa?"

Yoongi tersenyum kecil, matanya menerawang jauh kedepan. Dari samping Jimin bisa melihat betapa mungilnya wajah pemuda ini. Mata sipitnya, hidung mungilnya dan bibir tipisnya. Dia ini lelaki, adakah lelaki yang berwajah mungil seperti ini?

"Aku ditinggalkan kekasihku karena ia lebih memilih pria lain. Aku bisa apa? Nyatanya cintaku selama empat tahun ini sia-sia saja." Yoongi terkekeh, yang sebenarnya adalah menertawakan dirinya sendiri. "Cinta itu menyedihkan."

Jimin mendengarkan dengan seksama curhatan Yoongi sembari matanya terus menelusuri garis wajahnya. Sempurna sekali, bahkan wanita saja tidak sempurna seperti pria disampingnya ini. Tahu-tahu objek yang dipandanginya menoleh, membuat Jimin tersentak dan salah tingkah. Sial, ia tertangkap basah sedang memerhatikan wajah seseorang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yoongi. Ugh, bahkan suaranya merdu.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa."

"Kau sendiri kenapa bisa ada disini?"

"Aku-" Jimin kembali teringat kejadian beberapa jam lalu, dirinya yang membunuh Hongbin. "Ekhem! Aku hanya sedang ingin jalan-jalan."

Yoongi menyerngit, "Jalan-jalan ketika hari hujan? Dan kau tidak memakai payung."

"Kau juga."

Keduanya kembali terdiam, namun kini dengan saling menatap. Yoongi tidak tahu kenapa wajahnya terasa panas ketika ia melihat kedalam mata lelaki itu.

"Kau butuh hiburan?"

Yoongi mengerjap dua kali, mengembalikan kesadarannya. "Hiburan? Seperti apa?"

"Hemm, sesuatu yang bisa membuatmu melupakan masalahmu."

Yoongi berpikir sebentar lalu menemukan ide untuk sedikit menjernihkan pikirannya. Tetapi ia ragu untuk menyuarakan keinginannya. Ia takut Jimin tidak menyetujui hal ini.

"Mungkin…bar?"

Awalnya Jimin tersentak begitu Yoongi menyebut bar, tapi itu tidak buruk juga. Jimin mengendikkan bahu, "Kurasa bagus."

"Baiklah. Ayo kita kesana!"

.

.

.

Ini adalah hal pertama sepanjang hidupnya, Yoongi memasuki bar elit bersama pria yang belum dikenalnya. Astaga, Yoongi baru ingat jika mereka belum saling mengenal satu sama lain. Dan sepertinya Jimin sudah pernah atau sering mengunjungi bar. Ia tidak canggung ketika masuk kedalam bar dan menyapa beberapa orang yang ditemuinya.

Mereka berdua duduk di sofa panjang disudut ruangan. Yoongi sudah hampir mabuk padahal botul sojunya belum habis setengah. Jimin memerhatikan Yoongi dan tetap meminum sojunya. Kelihatan sekali kalau Jimin kuat minum, botolnya sudah hampir habis dan ia belum juga mabuk.

Kepala Yoongi berayun kekiri dan kanan, kadang juga mulutnya mengoceh tak jelas. Yoongi memang belum pernah minum soju sebelumnya jadi bisa dikatakan ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya. Ketika cairan soju masuk melewati tenggorokannya, ia merasa pusing dan suhu tubuhnya memanas. Tetapi menyenangkan sekali karena tubuhnya menjadi ringan dan rasanya ia ingin terbang.

"Ugh," Jimin menahan pundak Yoongi yang ingin jatuh kelantai. Jimin tak habis pikir, kenapa pemuda ini masih saja minum padahal dia tidak kuat dan gampang mabuk. Kemudian Jimin membenarkan posisi Yoongi; ia sandarkan Yoongi pada sofa.

Dilihat dari dekat wajah Yoongi adalah perpaduan tampan dan manis; menawan. Jimin tersenyum sendiri dengan pemikirannya. Mungkin efek soju jadi Jimin berpikir kalau ia menyukai pemuda menawan ini.

Yoongi kembali mengoceh dan kepalanya terantuk pundak Jimin. Napas hangatnya menerpa lehernya dan tanpa sadar tangan Yoongi bertengger dipundak Jimin yang sebelahnya. Jimin menahan napas, menstabilkan deru jantungnya yang berdetak lebih kencang. Secara tidak langsung posisi Yoongi seakan memeluknya.

"Eng..hey, bangun. Ayo kita pulang kau sudah terlalu mabuk." Jimin melepaskan tangan Yoongi yang ada dipundaknya tapi Yoongi malah makin mempererat pelukannya. "Ung…Hobi… _hyung_ ,"

Hobi _hyun_ g? Jimin menyerngitkan keningnya. Nama Hobi sepertinya pernah ia dengar, seseorang sering sekali menyebut nama itu. Tapi tidak mungkin Hobi yang dimaksud ini adalah Hobi yang dipikirkannya kan.

"Hey, ayo pulang."

Tiba-tiba saja perut Yoongi mendadak mual, rasa pahit bergulung menuju kerongkongannya. Yoongi bangun dengan terhuyung, kepalanya sakit sekali. Jimin segera membantu Yoongi menuju kamar mandi. Dan Jimin baru menyadari kalau berat tubuh lelaki ini sangat ringan. Seperti tidak ada beban.

Yoongi mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya yang kebanyakan adalah bekas soju yang ia minum tadi. Dibelakangnya Jimin dengan sabar mengurut punggungnya walau bau asam dari alkohol yang dimuntahkan Yoongi membuatnya juga merasa mual.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

"Kau sudah selesai? Mari kubersihkan mulutmu." Jimin membasahi tangannya kemudian ia usap permukaan bibir Yoongi. Setelah tiga kali mengulang hal yang sama kemudian Jimin membasuh wajah Yoongi. Tangannya bergetar setiap kali ia menyentuh bibir maupun wajah halus Yoongi.

"Sudah selesai. Mari kita pulang."

Jimin memapah Yoongi keluar dari kamar mandi. Efek mabuknya sudah hilang sedikit. Ketika mereka sudah berada didepan pintu bar, tiba-tiba saja tubuh Jimin ditabrak oleh seseorang. Tubuhnya dan Yoongi agak terhuyung, untung saja Jimin bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya.

"Oh, maaf." Kata orang itu. Jimin mengecek tubuh Yoongi, takut ada sedikit luka. "Ah, tidak apa-apa."

Jimin menengadah dan matanya membulat seketika. Ada Jungkook didepannya dan juga lelaki yang bernama Hoseok. Jungkook juga melakukan hal yang sama tapi ia lebih dulu mengontrol ekspresinya menjadi datar.

"Jungkook?"

"Yoongi!"

"Yoongi?"

Jimin terlihat sangat bingung pada situasi saat ini. Hoseok memanggil nama Yoongi dan arah matanya menuju lelaki yang sedang Jimin papah. Jadi Jimin berkesimpulan kalau lelaki ini yang sedang bersamanya bernama Yoongi.

Jimin kembali menatap Jungkook yang sedang berusaha untuk tidak menatap balik dirinya. Sakit hati itu terasa lagi. Apalagi ketika ia menatap tangan Jungkook yang menggandeng lengan Hoseok. Bahkan Jimin belum pernah menyentuh tangan Jungkook sama sekali.

Yoongi perlahan membuka matanya yang semakin sayu itu ketika dirasa Jimin tidak lagi berjalan. Meski pandangannya sedikit kabur tapi ia masih mengenali wajah seseorang didepannya. Jung Hoseok, wajah yang selalu terbayang dalam pikirannya selama empat tahun ini. Sebelum Hoseok dengan kejam mencampakkan dirinya sore tadi.

"Hobi _hyung_ ," Yoongi berlirih. Jimin bisa mendengar Yoongi dan ia tidak percaya kalau ternyata Hobi yang dimaksud Yoongi adalah Jung Hoseok yang ini.

"Kalian saling mengenal?" Jimin berseru heboh. "Dan kau mengenal Jungkook?" kini giliran Hoseok yang bertanya. Jungkook berdehem sebentar dan melirik sekilas pada Jimin, "Aku tidak mengenalnya."

Meski Jungkook mengatakannya dengan suara pelan dan raut wajah yang datar tapi Jimin kembali merasakan sebilah pisau menancap pada jantungnya. Perih sekali.

"Ayo _hyung_ , yang lain sudah menunggu." Jungkook berjalan duluan meninggalkan Hoseok yang masih menatap Yoongi dengan raut yang tidak terbaca. Lalu ia menyusul Jungkook. Jimin menghela napasnya, luka itu belum sembuh dan orang yang menyebabkan luka itu malah menambahkan garam diatasnya.

"Yoongi, kita pulang kerumahku."

Yoongi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat ini. Niatnya ia pergi ke bar karena ingin melupakan Hoseok malah bertemu dengannya disini. Apalagi ia datang bersama Jungkook. Dan lelaki yang bersamanya ini sepertinya juga mengenal Jungkook.

Rasanya Yoongi ingin tidur saja. Didekap dengan kelembutan membuatnya mengantuk. Dan ketika mobil yang ditumpangi Yoongi berjalan, ia mulai terlelap dan mempererat pelukannya dengan lelaki ini.

.

.

.

Apartemen Jimin tidak terlalu luas dan tidak pula kecil, cukup nyaman untuk ditinggali. Dia hidup sendiri di kota Seoul dan mulai menjadi petinju ketika usianya duapuluh tahun. Pekerjaan Jimin yang lain adalah seorang pelayan disalah satu kafe.

Masih dengan memapah Yoongi, Jimin membawa lelaki itu menuju sofa dan membaringkannya. Tidurnya sangat pulas hingga Jimin tidak tega untuk membangunkan Yoongi. Selama didalam taksi tadi, Jimin terus memikirkan pertemuannya dengan Jungkook. Dengan Hoseok yang ternyata mengenal Yoongi. Mungkinkah Hoseok adalah mantan kekasih yang sudah mencampakkan Yoongi? Dan Jungkook yang katanya lebih mencintai Hoseok daripada dirinya?

Semua ini berhubungan; Jimin, Yoongi, Jungkook juga Hoseok. Yoongi dan Jimin yang bertemu setelah ditinggalkan Hoseok dan Jungkook. Mungkinkah ini takdir? Jimin mengulas senyuman kecil. Kalau memang ini takdir maka Jimin akan sangat mensyukurinya. Setidaknya ia dan Yoongi akan bisa saling menyembuhkan luka hati mereka.

Ketika akan beranjak dari sofa, tangan Jimin digenggam oleh Yoongi. Jimin menoleh dan kembali duduk disamping Yoongi. "Ada apa?" tangan Jimin mengelus dahi Yoongi dan merapihkan poninya yang sedikit menjuntai menutupi mata Yoongi.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku."

Jimin tertegun, tangannya yang mengusap wajah Yoongi berhenti. Kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan Yoongi membuat hatinya menghangat. "Tidak akan. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu." Jimin juga tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa mengucapkan kalimat rasanya Jimin ingin sekali menjaga Yoongi.

Ketika pertama kali melihatnya ditaman itu sore tadi, Jimin tahu kalau Yoongi adalah sosok yang rapuh dan harus dilindungi.

Tangan Yoongi menarik lengan Jimin. Meski pelan tapi membuat tubuh Jimin jatuh diatas tubuhnya. Jimin menarik sedikit tubuhnya karena tadi dadanya bertubrukan dnegan dada Yoongi. Ia menahan posisinya dengan kedua lengannya. Dari atas sini Jimin bisa melihat wajah menawan Yoongi yang memerah karena efek mabuk dan juga malu.

"Tadi itu Hobi _hyung_ , mantan kekasihku." tangan Yoongi merambat dilengan berotot Jimin, "Dan lelaki yang bersamanya, itu pasti Jungkook." Dan merambat lagi tangan Yoongi menuju pundak Jimin."Dia pemuda yang lucu bukan? Dibanding denganku, aku bukanlah siapa-siapa."

Mata Yoongi berkaca-kaca namun sekuat tenaga ia menahan airmataya yang ingin keluar. Tangan Yoongi berakhir memeluk leher Jimin, "Katakan padaku, apa yang tidak kupunya sedangkan Jungkook miliki?"

"Jimin. Panggil aku Jimin." Jimin mengecup kening Yoongi sebentar, "Itu bagus, mengetahui kalau Hoseok meninggalkanmu. Daripada kau masih mengharapkannya sedangkan dia lebih memilih orang lain."

Yoongi mengangguk, "Kau benar Jimin."

Baru kali ini Jimin senang saat seseorang menyebutkan namanya. Ada getaran halus yang menyusup kedalam hatinya ketika bibir Yoongi memanggil namanya. Mereka berdua bertatapan dalam diam. Jimin memandang mata sayu itu dan mulai mengetahui kalau dirinya sudah jatuh pada pesona wajah Yoongi yang menawan. Ketika matanya memandang bibir tipis Yoongi perasaan ingin mencicipi rasa dari bibir itu membuncah. Jimin segera mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yoongi dan berharap pemuda itu tidak menolaknya.

Bibir mereka telah menempel satu sama lain. Jimin sudah memejamkan matanya dan mulai menggerakan bibirnya. Jimin bergerak perlahan dan mencoba meresapi bagaimana menyenangkannya mencium pemuda ini. Rasa bibirnya sangat manis, meski tipis tapi Jimin masih bisa meraupnya untuk ia lumat.

Dan begitulah, ciuman itu berubah menjadi lumatan yang tidak sabar. Sekarang Yoongi ikut membalas ciuman Jimin dengan melumat juga. Semakin kasar dan dalam hingga Yoongi bernapas dengan berat. Jimin masih gencar untuk mengerjai bibirnya, ia menjilat, mencium dan melumat seluruh bibir Yoongi.

Jimin melepas ciumannya setelah beberapa menit. Napas keduanya memberat dan tak beraturan. Tapi tak berapa lama Jimin kembali mencium Yoongi. Kali ini benar-benar ciuman tanpa lumatan. Yoongi menlenguh pelan saat telapak tangan Jimin yang panas menyentuh kulit perutnya. Ia menegang setiap kali Jimin menempatkan tangannya disekitaran tubuh Yoongi.

Lalu kaus yang Yoongi pakai dilepas oleh Jimin. Hawa dingin langsung menyergapnya tapi itu tidak berapa lama karena Jimin segera menaungi tubuhnya lagi. Dan Jimin juga melepas kau atasnya. Yoongi bisa melihat bentuk tubuh Jimin yang sempurna, dengan abs yang mulai terlihat dan otot lengan yang sangat keren.

Yoongi mengelus tubuh depan Jimin dari bawah keatas dan kembali kebawah. Jimin menggila karena sentuhan Yoongi, ia mengerang kecil dan menatap tajam pada Yoongi. "Badanmu bagus sekali." Yoongi mengatakannya tanpa melepas pandangannya pada tubuh Jimin.

Jimin makin merendahkan tubuhnya dan ia hanya bertumpu pada sikunya. Dada Jimin bahkan menempel pada dada Yoongi. Dengan posisi tubuh yang seperti ini, Jimin bisa merasakan bukti gairah Yoongi yang sedikit mengeras.

Tangan Yoongi mengusap rambut Jimin yang bewarna kecoklatan. Entah mengapa ia merasa ingin sekali _menyatu_ dengannya. Jimin merasa sangat nyaman sekali ketika kepalanya dielus dengan kelembutan. Ia tidak pernah merasa nyaman seperti ini.

Lalu perlahan Jimin melepaskan celana panjang Yoongi juga dalamannya. Ketika Yoongi benar-benar telanjang bulat, Jimin menahan napasnya. Tubuh itu sangat halus dan bercahaya. Jimin ingin sekali mengelus kulit lembut itu dan menciptakan berbagai macam tanda cintanya.

Jimin kembali menaungi Yoongi. Ia menatap lembut padanya dan mencium leher putih Yoongi. "Kau tampak bercahaya." Yoongi kembali melenguh, tubuhnya menggeliat seiring dnegan Jimin yang terus menciuminya.

Bibir Jimin turun pada dada putih Yoongi yang naik turun karena napasnya yang tidak beraturan. Ia membenamkan wajahnya disana dan kembali mencium. Rasa lembut dari kulit Yoongi membuatnya ketagihan untuk terus mencicipi seluruh tubuhnya.

Tangan Yoongi mencengkram apa saja yang digapainya untuk melampiaskan rasa geli juga menyenangkan karena ciuman Jimin. Ia sedikit mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan Jimin. Tetapi kepalanya terhempas kembali ke sofa ketika mulut Jimin menyelimuti kejantanannya.

Rasanya sangat hangat dan juga nikmat. Yoongi mengerang kencang kali ini. Tangannya meremas rambut Jimin yang berada diantara kedua pahanya yang terbuka. Hoseok dulu tidak pernah melakukan ini jika mereka bercinta. Jimin sudah membuatnya merasakan pengalaman yang menakjubkan.

Dari dalam perut Yoongi tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang bergulung, rasanya menyakitkan dan ia ingin segera mengeluarkannya. Oh, Yoongi mencapai puncaknya hanya karena _blowjob_ menakjubkan dari Jimin. Yoongi terengah, rasanya seperti lari marathon. Menegangkan juga memacu adrenalin.

Jimin kembali pada Yoongi dan menghapus peluh yang keluar dari kening lelaki itu. Ia belum pernah menyentuh seseorang sejauh itu. Jimin merasa bangga ketika melihat wajah Yoongi yang terpuaskan. Ini pengalaman pertamanya tapi sungguh, ia sudah seperti melakukan hal ini berulang kali.

"Kau tak apa?" Jimin mengusap wajah Yoongi dengan pipinya. Yoongi mengangguk, matanya masih terpejam, masih merasakan sisa-sisa kenikmatan tadi. "Kupikir…kita bisa melanjutkan ini di kamar."

Tangan Jimin melingkari punggung Yoongi dan ia mengangkat tubuhnya. Yoongi dengan sigap mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Jimin saat tangan Jimin menahan pantatnya. Yoongi masih lemas sekali, kepalanya ia taruh dipundak Jimin.

Jimin masih menciumi leher Yoongi bahkan ketika mereka sudah berada didalam kamar. Yoongi ia baringkan dengan lembut dan kembali, Jimin berada diatasnya. Mata sayu Yoongi terbuka, ia menatap Jimin yang berada diatasnya. Ini sungguh salah jika dipikirkan dengan logika. Mereka baru saja bertemu tetapi sudah melakukan hal yang sangat jauh.

Tapi disisi lain, Yoongi merasa ini benar-benar saja. Bukankah banyak yang baru bertemu dan melakukan _one night stand_ , jika bisa hubungan ini disebut seperti itu. Tapi Yoongi merasa kalau Jimin itu bukanlah orang yang mau melakukan _one night stand_. Kelihatannya Jimin orang yang baik. Lagipula Yoongi juga masih merasa trauma jika bercinta. Pengalaman menyakitkannya dengan Hoseok membuatnya selalu menghindar dari kegiatan ini.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Suara Jimin membuyarkan lamunan Yoongi. Kemudian Yoongi berpikir, apakah ia harus menyuarakan pikirannya pada Jimin?

"Yoongi, kau melamun lagi."

Tiba-tiba saja Yoongi merubah posisi mereka hingga kini ia yang berada diatas Jimin. Tangannya menahan tangan Jimin dan Yoongi menaruh dagunya diatas dada pria itu. Melihat Yoongi seperti ini rasanya Jimin ingin sekali menciumnya lagi. Yoongi dengan mata sayu dan bibir yang mengerucut lucu, menggemaskan.

"Jimin, aku sudah pernah melakukan seks dengan Hoseok _hyung_ ," mata Jimin terbelalak, "Tapi itu tidak bisa dikatakan seks karena dia memaksaku. Dia…memperkosaku."

Kalimat akhir Yoongi membuat Jimin seketika marah dan ingin memukul wajah Hoseok itu dengan tangannya. Mana bisa lelaki serapuh dan sebaik Yoongi ini diperkosa kekasihnya sendiri? Lalu ditinggalkan begitu saja karena lelaki lain? Jimin benar-benar akan menghajar Hoseok nanti.

"Dan itu sangat menyakitkan." Yoongi berlirih, sebenarnya ia ingin menangis tetapi sekuat tenaga Yoongi tahan airmatanya. Jimin jadi ikut merasakan kesakitan yang Yoongi alami selama ini. Jimin mengira dirinya yang paling menyedihkan, nayatanya ada Yoongi yang menanggung beban kepedihan selama ini.

Jimin mengusap kepala Yoongi yang bersandar didadanya dengan sayang. Ia semakin yakin untuk melindungi Yoongi mulai saat ini. "Yoongi," panggil Jimin. Yoongi mendongak dan menatap tepat pada Jimin, "Percaya padaku. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

Hati Yoongi berbunga dan darahnya berdesir hebat tatkala ia melihat pancaran ketulusan dan kesungguhan dari mata Jimin. Hoseok tidak pernah menatapnya seperti itu. Yoongi seketika jatuh cinta pada Jimin.

Keduanya tersenyum bahagia kemudian Jimin kembali merubah posisi mereka. "Bolehkah aku mempercayaimu, Jimin?" Jimin tersenyum dan menjawab iya. Selanjutnya ia kembali mencium bibir Yoongi. Kali ini penuh dengan ketulusan dan kelembutan. Yoongi ikut membalas ciuman Jimin dan tangannya berusaha melepaskan celana Jimin.

Jimin ikut membantu Yoongi, ia sedikit mengangkat pinggulnya dan segera melepaskan celananya dengan terburu-buru. Mereka berdua sama-sama telanjang sekarang. Yoongi tanpa ragu menyentuhkan tangannya pada kesejatian Jimin dan mengelusnya. Ia hanya mengikuti instingnya untuk setiap tindakan yang dia lakukan.

Jimin mengecupi leher dan dada Yoongi sambil sesekali mengerang karena pijatan lembut yang Yoongi lakukan pada kejantanannya. Ketika rasanya hampir sampai, Jimin menghentikan tangan Yoongi.

"Jangan sekarang."

"Huh?"

Jimin mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Yoongi dan berbisik dengan sensual, "Aku ingin keluar didalammu." Pipi Yoongi memerah mendengar kalimat menggoda Jimin. Kemudian Jimin mulai mengelus paha Yoongi dan membuka lebar keduanya.

Yoongi menahan napas ketika perlahan kejantanan Jimin memasuki dirinya. Suhu ruangan meningkat dratis dan Yoongi sudah berkeringat banyak. Sentakan pertama Yoongi meringis sakit, dirinya seolah terbelah menjadi dua. Walau sudah pernah dimasuki, tapi rasanya tetap saja sakit. Hentakan kedua dilakukan Jimin dan kini Jimin sepenuhnya berada didalam Yoongi.

Yoongi dan Jimin sama-sama terengah, dan jantung mereka berpacu dengan cepat. Jimin kembali mengusap keringat Yoongi, sepertinya dia mudah sekali berkeringat, atau karena kegiatan mereka yang membuat suhu tubuh meningkat.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak menyakitimu."

"Lakukan saja Jimin. Cintai aku malam ini."

Tanpa disuruh dua kali Jimin segera menggerakan pinggulnya dan menghentakkan tubuh Yoongi. Yoongi mengeluh dan kadang mengerang keras ketika Jimin menyentuh titik sensitifnya. Jimin menepati janjinya untuk tidak menyakiti Yoongi. Pemuda itu melakukannya dengan lembut tapi tetap agresif. Yoongi semakin menikmati kegiatannya bersama Jimin. Inikah rasanya seks yang sesungguhnya? Sangat nikmat sekali hingga Yoongi tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi selain mengerang dan mendesah.

"Oh, Jimin!"

Yoongi tidak bisa menahan kenikmatan yang Jimin berikan pada tubuhnya. Dibawah sana, Jimin kecil masih terus bekerja menumbuk titik sensitifnya, bibir Jimin tidak berhenti untuk menciumi wajah, leher serta dada Yoongi, dan tangannya yang ikut memberikan kenikmatan pada kesejatian Yoongi.

Yoongi ingin ini semua tidak cepat berakhir. Jimin sungguh lelaki yang perkasa. Dan ia bisa memuaskan dirinya dengan caranya sendiri. Yoongi lagi-lagi merasa dirinya akan sampai, ia mengetatkan lubangnya dan membuat Jimin melenguh tertahan.

"Ouh, Yoongi, kau nikmat."

"Jimin, aku hampir sampai."

"Sebentar, ugh! Kita keluar bersama!"

Yoongi mengangkat pinggulnya sedangkan Jimin semakin masuk kedalam ketika gelombang orgasme itu datang. Jimin jatuh diatas tubuh Yoongi dan napas keduanya memburu. Suhu kamar masih tinggi dan mereka tidak ingin menyalakan pendingin ruangan.

"Jimin…itu menakjubkan."

Jimin berguling kesamping, "Kau yang membuatnya jadi menakjubkan, Yoongi."

Yoongi menatap mata Jimin, tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh wajahnya. Jimin meraih tangan Yoongi dan mengecupnya. Membuat perut Yoongi dihinggapi ribuan kupu-kupu. "Tidurlah, kau nampak lelah." Jimin berkata lembut hingga Yoongi merasa nyaman sendiri. Kemudian Yoongi mendekat pada Jimin dan Jimin langsung memeluk tubuh Yoongi.

Jimin sedikit bersenandung sembari tangannya mengelus punggung Yoongi. Setelah percintaan panas namun menakjubkan tadi Jimin merasa sangat bahagia. Tak lama Yoongi sudah masuk kealam mimpi. Napas hangatnya menerpa leher Jimin.

Bertemu dengan Yoongi adalah hal yang paling disyukuri Jimin. Jika saja sore itu ia tidak pergi ketaman, mungkin saat ini Jimin masih meratapi dirinya yang sudah membunuh seseorang. Oh, astaga! Jimin bahkan lupa masalah yang sedang menimpanya. Yoongi sudah mengalihkan seluruh perhatiannya.

Jimin kembali menatap wajah Yoongi yang tidur dalam damai. Bagaimana jika Yoongi tahu kalau ia sudah membunuh orang. Bagaimana Jika polisi menemukan dirinya dan menangkapnya. Apakah ia harus meninggalkan Yoongi? Bukankah, tadi Jimin sudah berkata untuk tidak menyakiti Yoongi.

"Maafkan aku Yoongi." Jimin makin mempererat pelukannya dan ia mengikuti Yoongi menuju alam mimpi.

To be continued

.

.

Terpanjang sepanjang karir(?) naranari.

Well, ya. Lagi mau nge-repost cerita-cerita lalu. Nostalgia gitu deh.

See you next ©naranari 2k17


	2. Chapter 2

**IN THIS RAIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jimin. Yoongi.**

 **Mentioned! Viix's Sanghyuk.**

 **Romance. Angst. Drama. Boys love.**

 **M Rated!**

 **Its mature content! So beware!**

The last chapter

Full of tears :"D

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi bangun dipagi hari dengan pusing yang lumayan menyengat. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali dan mulai mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Begitu melihat langit-langit kamar Yoongi menyerngit, ini bukan kamarnya. Kemudian ingatan kejadian kemarin terulang dibenak Yoongi. Perpisahannya dengan Seokjin lalu bertemu dengan Jimin ditaman, mabuk-mabukan di bar dan tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Seokjin lagi hingga…

Ugh, wajah Yoongi memerah dan suhu tubuhnya kembali naik.

Yoongi berguling kesamping dan baru menyadari ada sebuah dada bidang didepannya. Tanpa alas apapun untuk menutupinya. Ia menutup mulutnya dan sedikit menjauh. Pergerakan dari Yoongi membuat Jimin terbangun. Mata mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya dipagi ini. Seakan ada magnet yang menyatukan, mereka tidak melepas pandangan satu sama lain. Hingga akhirnya tangan Jimin membelai lembut permukaan wajah Yoongi.

"Selamat pagi, Yoongi." Suara seraknya membuat Yoongi bergemuruh dalam diam.

Jimin tersenyum penuh pemujaan pada Yoongi yang bersinar karena bias matahari tepat menerpa wajahnya yang putih. Lelaki yang sangat cantik dan manis, membuat hati Jimin dipenuhi dengan bunga-bunga dan rasa cinta. Bagaimana bisa Yoongi membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama mereka.

"Selamat pagi juga, Jimin."

Jimin tersenyum dan lebih mendekat pada Yoongi. Lalu ia mencium keningnya dan memeluk Yoongi dengan erat. Bahkan rambut pria ini halus sekali. Yoongi tampak bingung pada perlakuan Jimin namun rona diwajahnya tetap saja terlihat.

Kenapa Jimin melakukan ini padanya? Itulah yang ingin disampaikan pada Jimin ketika mereka berdua sedang bersandar pada kepala ranjang dengan Yoongi yang memeluk Jimin. Fakta bahwa mereka masih telanjang tidak membuat keduanya canggung berpelukan seperti ini. Jimin lagi-lagi bersenandung untuk Yoongi.

"Suaramu sangat bagus. Apa kau seorang penyanyi?" tanya Yoongi. Jimin terkekeh, tangannya mengusak rambut Yoongi. "Bukan. Aku bukan seorang penyanyi."

"Lalu? Kau bekerja?"

"Ya."

"Bekerja apa?"

Jimin mendadak diam ketika Yoongi menanyakan hal itu. Haruskan Jimin berkata jujur bahwa ia adalah seorang petinju dan baru saja membunuh seseorang? Jimin berdehem, "Aku pelayan kafe."

"Oh, begitu ya."

 _Ya, Jimin. Kau tidak berbohong_. Tentu saja Jimin berkata jujur, tapi tetap saja ia menyembunyikan fakta dirinya yang seorang petinju. Keduanya kembali larut dalam momen saling memeluk. Yoongi mulai menggeliat dan melepaskan pelukan Jimin.

"Ada apa?" Yoongi menggaruk pipinya, salah tingkah. "Itu, kita belum mandi. Dan aku merasa sangat _bau_." Jimin mengangkat satu alisnya dan terkekeh kecil. Benar kan, Yoongi ini memang berbakat untuk mengalihkan perhatian. Mereka sampai lupa untuk mandi.

Kemudian Jimin beranjak dari ranjang dan berjalan memutar menghampiri Yoongi. Yoongi sendiri menutup kedua matanya melihat Jimin. Demi Tuhan! Jimin masih telanjang. Dan ia dengan tidak tahu malunya malah berjalan-jalan seenaknya.

"Kenapa Yoongi? Kenapa menutup mata?" ada nada geli saat Jimin berbicara.

"Kau telanjang!"

Astaga, sebenarnya berapa umur Yoongi ini? Mereka sesama lelaki, kenapa harus malu? Lagipula bukankah semalam mereka sudah saling melihat luar dalam. Yoongi masih saja menutup matanya, membuat Jimin gemas sendiri. Akhirnya Jimin berinisiatif untuk menggendong Yoongi menuju kamar mandi.

"Yah! Apa yang kaulakukan? Turunkan aku." Yoongi terus menendang udara dan berusaha turun dari gendongan Jimin. Tapi Jimin masih terus bertahan dan malah menatap Yoongi dengan jahil.

"Mari mandi bersama." Oh, Yoongi hanya ingin semua cepat berakhir hingga ia teidak perlu merona terlalu lama dan mendesah terlalu kencang.

.

.

.

Cinta itu memang sulit ditebak. Ada yang menemukan cinta saat pertama kali bertemu. Ada juga yang bertemu cinta setelah mereka ditinggalkan. Seperti Yoongi dan Jimin misalnya. Sakit hati dan pergkhianatan yang mereka terima membawanya pada satu cinta. Jimin jatuh cinta pada Yoongi saat pertama kali bertemu dan Yoongi menemukan cinta Jimin setelahnya. Trauma itu memang ada tapi mereka telah berjanji untuk saling mengobati.

Mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama dirumah Yoongi. Alasannya, karena apartemen Jimin sudah akan dijual dan uang hasil penjualan ia gunakan untuk masa depannya dengan Yoongi. Terdengar buru-buru sekali memang, tapi mereka mejalankannya atas nama cinta. Untung saja selama ini Yoongi tinggal diapartemen Hoseok, sehingga sebagian besar kenangan pahitnya tertinggal disana. Yoongi akan memulai hidup barunya dengan Jimin.

Terhitung sudah tiga minggu Jimin tinggal dirumah Yoongi-rumah mereka sekarang. Dari siang hingga sore Jimin akan bekerja sebagai pelayan kafe. Tapi tidak dikafe yang dulu ia bekerja. Alasan lain kenapa Jimin ingin tinggal dirumah Yoongi adalah ia masih bersembunyi dari Sanghyuk yang masih mencarinya dan berusaha melaporkannya pada polisi. Untungnya lagi rumah Yoongi lumayan jauh dari kawasan bangunan tua dipinggir kota.

Sementara Yoongi bekerja sebagai pengasuh anak ditempat penitipan anak-anak disebuah mall. Yoongi sangat mencintai anak kecil sehingga pekerjaan ini sangat ia senangi. "Aku bertemu dengan anak kecil berumur tiga tahun bernama Taeoh. Dia sangat lucu dan menggemaskan! Aku bahkan ingin membawanya pulang."

Jimin hanya terkekeh mendengar celotehan Yoongi. Setiap pulang kerja dari kafe, Yoongi selalu menyambut Jimin dengan pelukan dan sesekali ciuman bergairah. Selanjutnya Yoongi akan bercerita tentang harinya. Satu persatu fakta mengenai Yoongi, Jimin temukan dalam keseharian mereka.

"Kau sangat menyukai anak-anak ya?"

"Aku suka sekali! Aku bahkan ingin memilikinya dimasa depan." Yoongi berkata dengan wajah berbinar. Sekali lagi Jimin jatuh cinta pada Yoongi. Pada setiap tingkah Yoongi yang sangat alami.

"Kau akan memilikinya." Yoongi menatap heran pada Jimin. "Maksudmu?" tanya Yoongi.

Jimin menarik Yoongi kedalam pelukannya dan menghembuskan napas. "Kita akan mengadopsi anak jika itu yang kau mau."

Senyum lebar diwajah Yoongi tercipta. Dadanya berdetak cepat ketika memikirkan kehidupan mereka yang akan lengkap dengan kehadiran seorang anak. Tapi, tunggu dulu. Yoongi melepaskan pelukannya, "Kita belum menikah. Bagaimana mungkin mengadopsi anak-"

Yoongi berhenti ketika melihat tatapan penuh arti dimata Jimin. Ia ragu untuk berspekulasi sendiri. Namun begitu melihat Jimin yang sangat serius dengan kata-katanya tadi barulah Yoongi berseru senang dan memeluk Jimin dengan erat.

"Kita akan menikah? Apa kau akan menikahiku?" Yoongi bergumam dibelakang kepala Jimin.

"Ya! Kita akan menikah. Aku akan menikahimu Yoongi."

"Oh, aku mencintaimu Park Jimin."

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Min Yoongi."

.

.

.

Yoongi masih terus membalas ciuman Jimin yang semakin dalam. Suara decakan antar lidah terdengar. Suhu kamar kembali naik padahal mereka menyalakan pendingin ruangan. Jimin yang berada diatas Yoongi langsung melepas kaus yang digunakan kekasihnya itu dan membuangnya sembarangan.

"Ugh." Yoongi melenguh ketika lidah Jimin menjilat dadanya. Rasanya sama seperti saat pertama kali mereka melakukannya. Nikmat juga menggairahkan. Bahkan Yoongi sampai meremas seprai sebagai pelampiasan atas kenikmatan yang Jimin berikan.

Selanjutnya dengan cepat mereka telanjang. Jimin kembali menindih Yoongi dan sekarang ia membalik badan Yoongi. Wajah Jimin berhadapan dengan punggung putih milik Yoongi. Kemudian ia mengecup sepanjang punggung itu hingga pangkalnya. Keseluruhan dari Yoongi terlihat bersinar. Jimin sangat memuja tubuh kekasihnya.

Jimin sudah siap memasuki Yoongi dan dengan sekali sentakan Jimin sudah masuk sempurna. Kepala Yoongi melesak kedalam bantal dan ia mencengkram seprai lagi saat Jimin sudah mulai bergerak maju mundur dengan tempo sedang.

"Oh, Jimin."

Hentakan Jimin makin cepat seiring dengan desahan Yoongi yang semakin kencnag. Dan membuat Jimin bersemangat untuk masuk lagi dan memanjakan Yoongi dengan kenikmatan. Tangannya mengelus lengan Yoongi dengan gerakan sensual, membuat Yoongi merinding seketika.

"Ugh, Yoongi. Jangan!"

Yoongi sudah merasa hampir mendekati orgasmenya dan tanpa sengaja mengetatkan lubang yang sedang dipenuhi oleh kejantanan Jimin. Meski Jimin berkata untuk jangan keluar terlebih dahulu, nyatanya Yoongi tidak bisa menahan gejolak rasa nikmat itu. Yoongi mendesah panjang ketika cairannya keluar. Ia merasa sangat terpuaskan.

Tetapi Jimin masih berada diatasnya dan masih mengendarainya. Setelah memberikan waktu untuk Yoongi merasakan pelepasannya, ia mulai bergerak lagi. Kini semakin cepat sehingga Yoongi makin tersentak kedepan.

"Oh, Yoongi~ aku mencintaimu."

Jimin mengeluarkan cairannya didalam Yoongi, ia terjatuh menimpa Yoongi dibawahnya. Napas mereka sama-sama memburu, tapi mereka sama-sama terpuaskan. Jimin kembali menciumi Yoongi, "Aku mencintaimu. Min Yoongiku."

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu Yoongi sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua. Lalu pintu rumah Yoongi diketuk beberapa kali. Yoongi melepas apronnya dan segera menuju pintu. "Ya. Tunggu sebentar."

Didepan Yoongi sudah ada dua orang berbaju polisi dan satu orang dibelakangnya yang tidak terlihat karena terhalang oleh polisi itu. Yoongi jadi kikuk dan juga berdebar. Seingatnya ia tidak pernah berurusan dengan polisi atau kejahatan apapun.

"Maaf, anda mencari siapa?" tanya Yoongi dengan takut-takut.

"Apa benar ini rumah dari Min Yoongi?"

"Ya benar. Aku Min Yoongi."

"Boleh kami masuk? Kami mempunyai beberapa pertanyaan untukmu."

"Silahkan."

Yoongi bergeser dan menyuruh pada tamunya untuk masuk kedalam. Tepat pada saat itu Jimin keluar dari kamar. Dan Jimin tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya melihat dua orang polisi berada dirumahnya.

"Itu orangnya! Dia Park Jimin!" teriak seseorang yang berada dibelakang polisi.

Yoongi bingung dengan keadaan saat ini. Ia menoleh pada Jimin yang tampak ketakutan dan dua polisi tadi segera menghampiri Jimin. Yoongi tanpa sadar menjadi tameng dan melindungi Jimin. "Apa yang kalian inginkan? Kenapa kalian mencari Jimin?"

"Kami akan menangkapnya sebagai tersangka pembunuhan berencana."

"A-apa?!"

Yoongi tanpa sadar bergeser dan menatap Jimin dengan sedih. Benarkah yang tadi polisi katakan? Bahwa Jimin…membunuh? Jimin memandang Yoongi dengan penuh penyesalan. Akhirnya hari yang ditakutkan Jimin datang juga. Ia tidak pernah memikirkan ini semua.

"Yoongi, kumohon. Percayalah padaku." Tapi Yoongi menggeleng dan menatapnya tidak percaya. Tidak mungkin! Ini semua pasti hanya kesalahpahaman.

Polisi tadi segera memborgol tangan Jimin dan menggiringnya. Tapi Jimin memberontak masih berusaha untuk menatap Yoongi yang kini sudah tidak fokus dan menangis dalam diam. "Yoongi! Percaya padaku! Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Begitu Yoongi tersadar, Jimin sudah diseret keluar oleh polisi. Yoongi segera mengejar Jimin dan berusaha menarik lepas genggaman tangan polisi itu. "Ini semua pasti salah! Jimin bukanlah seorang penjahat! Jiminku bukan pembunuh!" Adegan saling tarik menarik antara Yoongi dan juga polisi itu terjadi. Yoongi berusaha memeluk Jimin dan membawanya kembali tapi polisi itu menghalanginya.

Salah seorang polisi menahan Yoongi dan mencoba memisahkan Yoongi dari Jimin, tapi Yoongi memberontak dan terus saja mengejar Jimin. "Tidak! Jangan bawa Jimin!" Yoongi sudah menangis.

"Yoongi, jangan seperti ini. Percaya saja padaku."

"Tidak! Tidak! Kalian tidak bisa membawa Jimin!"

Jimin sudah hampir mencapai pintu. Dua polisi itu masih menahan Jimin dan juga Yoongi. Akhirnya Yoongi jatuh bersimpuh saat Jimin sudah keluar dari pintu, ia menangis dengan keras dan terus memanggil nama Jimin. Wajah tersenyum Jimin menjadi akhir dari adegan dramatis itu sebelum Jimin masuk kedalam mobil polisi.

"Tidak. Jimin. Tidak."

Yoongi tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Kenapa Jimin dibawa oleh polisi dan kenapa Jimin dituduh sebagai pelaku pembunuhan? Selama ini Jimin tidak bersikap mencurigakan seperti seorang penjahat. Hati Yoongi hancur untuk yang kedua kalinya. Bukan karena Jimin yang membohonginya, terlebih karena ia harus berpisah dengan Jimin, cintanya, hidupnya. Sekali lagi, Yoongi mengutuk dirinya yang selalu ditinggalkan oleh orang yang dicintainya.

"Min Yoongi… _hyung_?"

Yoongi mendongak dan menengok kebelakang. Orang yang ikut bersama dua polisi tadi, memandang Yoongi dengan tatapan sendu. Han Sanghyuk, orang itu berjalan pelan menghampiri Yoongi. Matanya berkaca-kaca membuat Yoongi bingung dan bertanya-tanya. Sanghyuk berhenti didepan Yoongi dan berlutut, bibirnya bergetar saat berbicara.

"Be-benarkah ini Yoongi _hyung_?" Yoongi menghapus airmataya, mencoba mengenali wajah didepannya. "Kau siapa?"

Sanghyuk akhirnya menangis dan memeluk Yoongi. Sedangkan Yoongi tidak berkutik, kepalanya mendadak pusing. Semua kejadian ini membuatnya bingung, Jimin yang ditangkap, dan orang asing yang mengenalnya, Yoongi bingung sekali. Ia bangun dari bersimpuh, melepaskan pelukan Sanghyuk.

Sanghyuk mengikuti Yoongi duduk disofa, Yoongi masih tidak mau menatapnya. Sanghyuk memegang kedua tangan Yoongi, " _Hyung_ , kau tidak ingat denganku?" Pertanyaan Sanghyuk berhasil mendapat perhatian dari Yoongi, ia tersenyum pada Yoongi.

"Bagaimana dengan _maknae kawaii_? Apa kau ingat?" Sanghyuk tersenyum saat Yoongi melebarkan matanya. "Han-Sang-Hyuk?" Yoongi mengeja setiappenggal nama Sanghyuk dan dibenarkan oleh yang punya nama.

"Benar! Aku Sanghyuk, _hyung_."

Yoongi yang beberapa saat tadi menghiraukan Sanghyuk, kini memeluk pemuda itu dan mereka sama-sama menangis. Keduanya melepaskan rindu yang sudah lama mereka pendam karena sudah tidak pernah bertemu setelah sekian lama.

"Aku merindukanmu Sanghyuk."

.

.

.

Han Sanghyuk adalah sepupu dari Yoongi. Ibunya dengan ayah Yoongi adalah kakak beradik. Masa kecil Yoongi dihabiskan bersama Sanghyuk. Mereka bermain bersama, belajar bersama, makan hingga mandi bersama. Yoongi menyayangi Sanghyuk seperti adik kandungnya sendiri. Karena mereka sama-sama anak tunggal membuat mereka menganggap satu sama lain sebagai kakak dan adik. Ketika orangtua Yoongi pergi meninggalkannya entah kemana, Sanghyuk orang pertama yang memeluk Yoongi.

Hingga beberapa waktu Yoongi tinggal dirumah Sanghyuk, akhirnya kakek Yoongi membawanya pergi bersamanya. Yoongi belum sempat berpamitan pada Sanghyuk karena pada saat itu Yoongi pergi pagi-pagi sekali. Semenjak itu Yoongi tidak lagi mendapat kabar tentang Sanghyuk. Kehidupannya berubah ketika kakeknya meninggal dunia. Ia ingin mengabarkan keluarga Sanghyuk, tapi tidak tahu harus kemana ia mencarinya. Dan setelah bertahun-tahun akhirnya mereka dipertemukan kembali. Namun dengan situasi yang sungguh menyedihkan seperti saat ini.

.

.

.

.

"Aku datang ketika pemakaman kakek, tapi kau tidak terlihat disana."

Yoongi menyesap kopinya, "Aku kabur saat itu. Mencari keluargamu."

"Tapi aku sudah kesana duluan." Sanghyuk terkekeh dengan cerita mereka sendiri. Lalu ia teringat dengan kejadian tadi, dimana Yoongi menarik Jimin untuk tidak dibawa polisi. Saat pertama kali mendengar nama Min Yoongi dalam penyelidikan kasus Jimin, Sanghyuk terkejut. Namanya sama seperti nama kakak sepupunya, namun dinegara ini nama Min Yoongi tidak hanya satu orang jadi Sanghyuk menepis segala kemungkinan itu. namun didalam hatinya yang paling dalam ia berharap Min Yoongi yang dimaksud adalah kakak sepupunya.

Dan Sanghyuk benar-benar terkejut begitu melihat Min Yoongi yang didepannya ini benar-benar kakak sepupunya. Mata sayu alaminya dan kulit pucatnya menjadi pengingat Sanghyuk terhadapap Yoongi.

" _Hyung_ , kau mengenal Jimin?"

Mendengar nama Jimin membuat airmata Yoongi kembali menggenang. Belum ada satu jam mereka berpisah Yoongi sudah merasa rindu sekali. Dan juga tentang Jimin yang dijadikan tersangka. "Jimin itu kekasihku."

"Apa?!" Sekarang giliran Sanghyuk yang terkejut. Yoongi bilang tadi Jimin adalah kekasihnya? Bagaimana bisa?

Yoongi kini menatap Sanghyuk dengan serius, "Lalu kenapa kau kenal dengan Jimin? Dan kenapa Jimin bisa ditangkap seperti itu? setahuku Jimin bukanlah seorang penjahat."

Sanghyuk menghela napasnya dan matanya berkaca-kaca. "Jimin itu seorang petinju _hyung_ ," Yoongi membelalakkan matanya, "Sebulan yang lalu ia bertanding dengan kekasihku Lee Hongbin. Awalnya pertandingan berjalan seperti biasa, tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba Jimin menjadi ganas. Ia terus memukuli Hongbin _hyung_ dengan brutal. Bahkan ketika Hongbin _hyung_ mulai tumbang ia terus memukulinya. Wasit sudah memisahkan mereka tapi Jimin memukul Hongbin _hyung_ dengan keras hingga dia tidak sadarkan diri." Sanghyuk mulai terisak pelan, "Dan, dan nyawa Hongbin _hyung_ tidak tertolong. Dia…dia…Hongbin _hyung_."

Yoongi memeluk Sanghyuk yang mulai menangis. Juga Yoongi ikut menangis mendengar cerita dari Sanghyuk. Jadi selama ini Jimin menyembunyikan semua kebenaran itu. Yoongi merasa kasihan dengan kisah cinta Sanghyuk, terlebih yang membuat semua ini menjadi mengharukan adalah kekasihnya sendiri.

"Sanghyuk-ah, aku meminta maaf atas nama Jimin." Sanghyuk mengangguk. "Aku tidak tahu ini semua akan terjadi."

Kemudian Sanghyuk melepaskan pelukan Yoongi, ia kembali menggenggam tangan Yoongi. "Aku juga ingin meminta maaf padamu _hyung_. Aku sudah terlanjur menuntut Jimin. Kalau aku tahu Jimin itu kekasihmu, mungkin aku akan segera memaafkannya."

Yoongi menggeleng, airmatanya masih jatuh, "Tidak Sanghyuk. Jimin salah, dan ia harus menanggung kesalahannya."

"Tidak Yoongi _hyung_. Setelah melihat kau begitu membelanya dan tidak ingin Jimin pergi. Aku bisa merasakan cinta yang begitu besar antara kalian. Dan ini mengingatkanku pada Hongbin _hyung_. Aku yakin Hongbin _hyung_ juga akan memaafkan Jimin jika ia tahu alasan mengapa Jimin berbuat seperti itu padanya. Aku sudah kehilangan cintaku dan aku tidak mau _hyung_ yang kusayangi juga kehilangan cintanya."

Yoongi tersenyum dalam tangisnya, ia tidak pernah menyangka adik sepupunya yang dulu sering menangis ini tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang tampan dan juga baik hati. Sedari dulu Sanghyuk selalu mendahulukan kebahagiaan Yoongi, karena hidup Yoongi menjadi suram setelah kedua orangtuanya meninggalkannya. Sanghyuk ingin Yoongi kembali tersenyum dan ceria seperti dulu lagi.

Dan sekarang Sanghyuk melakukan hal itu untuk yang kedua kalinya. Meski ia tidak tahu bagaimana kehidupan Yoongi sekarang, tapi Sanghyuk yakin kakak sepupunya itu sudah bahagia dengan Jimin. Dan Sanghyuk merasa menjadi orang jahat jika tega memisahkan pasangan kekasih itu dan membuat Yoongi kembali bersedih.

"Kau yang terbaik Sanghyuk." Yoongi dan Sanghyuk kembali berpelukan.

.

.

.

Sanghyuk beberapa kali melihat arlojinya. Ia sudah terlambat datang tujuh menit kerumah Yoongi. Harusnya ia naik motor saja kalau tahu jalanan akan macet seperti ini. Akhirnya setelah lima menit kemudian Sanghyuk sampai dihalte bis dekat rumah Yoongi. Saking terburu-burunya Sanghyuk tidak sengaja menabrak bahu seseorang dan mereka jatuh bersama.

"Aduh!" Sanghyuk mengaduh, lengan kirinya agak sakit akibat tabrakan. Ia kemudian merapihkan belanjaan yang dibawanya. Tahu-tahu tangan seseorang terulur didepannya. Sanghyuk menyerngit kemudian mendongak keatas. Pupilnya melebar seketika melihat wajah orang itu.

"Hongbin _hyung_?" Sanghyuk berlirih. Akhirnya orang itu menarik bangun Sanghyuk walau ia bingung kenapa pemuda ini memanggilnya Hongbin _hyung_.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Astaga! Bahkan suaranya sama.

Orang ini yang tadi bertabrakan dengan Sanghyuk, benar-benar mirip dengan Hongbin. Bedanya rambut orang ini sedikit pendek dan cepak, dan ia memakai kacamata. Sanghyuk seperti melihat kembaran Hongbin dalam versi lebih kerennya. Lambaian tangan orang itu pada wajah Sanghyuk menyadarkannya.

"Eh, iya. Aku baik-baik saja."

Orang itu tersenyum lega. "Ah, maaf. Tadi kau menyebut Hongbin _hyung_?" Sanghyuk mengangguk dengan kaku.

"Maaf sepertinya kau salah orang. Namaku Kong."

.

.

.

"Yoongi _hyung_ , aku datang~"

Yoongi keluar dari dapurnya untuk menyambut Sanghyuk. "Kau telat limabelas menit."

Sanghyuk terkekeh, "Maaf _hyung_. Tadi ada insiden kecil."

Sanghyuk membantu Yoongi membereskan makanan yang sudah dimasak Yoongi kedalam kotak bento. Hari ini mereka akan menjemput Jimin yang dijadwalkan bebas dari hukuman penjara. Ya, Jimin akhirnya tetap dijadikan sebagai tersangka dan harus menjalani masa hukuman. Tapi Sanghyuk dengan baik hati meminta pada pengacaranya untuk memotong masa tahanan Jimin menjadi satu tahun.

Yoongi sangat berterima kasih pada kebaikan Sanghyuk dan Jimin meminta maaf padanya untuk apa yang sudah ia lakukan pada Hongbin. Jimin sudah menjelaskan semuanya mengapa pada saat itu ia terus saja memukuli Hongbin. Dan Yoongi menjadi orang yang paling terkejut dengan cerita Jimin.

Satu kebenaran lagi yang baru Yoongi ketahui. Ternyata selama ini ia dan Jimin memang sudah saling terkait. Karena masa lalu mereka dan orang-orang yang menyebabkan keduanya tersakiti. Hal ini membuat Yoongi semakin mencintai Jimin dan ia berjanji akan menunggu Jimin hingga waktunya tiba.

"Sudah siap _hyung_?" tanya Sanghyuk.

Dada Yoongi berdebar kencang. Penantian panjangnya berakhir hari ini. Meski Yoongi selalu menjenguk Jimin dalam tahanan, rasanya berbeda sekali saat mendengar Jimin akan bebas sepenuhnya. Rasa rindu yang datang disetiap malam sepi Yoongi akhirnya terbayar.

"Ya. Mari Sanghyuk kita pergi."

.

.

.

Yoongi menanti dengan perasaan bahagia sekaligus grogi menunggu pintu besi dimana Jimin akan keluar dari sana. Sanghyuk menunggu didepan. Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya pintu itu terbuka dan Jimin terlihat dari sana. Sanghyuk langsung menghampiri Jimin dan memeluknya.

"Akhirnya kau bebas Jimin."

"Ya. Terima kasih untukmu dan maaf."

"Tidak perlu." Sanghyuk menepuk punggung Jimin dua kali dan melepas pelukannya. Jimin terlihat celingukan mencari sosok Yoongi yang belum terlihat. Sanghyuk mengulum snyumnya, "Yoongi _hyung_ ada dimobil."

Adik sepupu Yoongi itu memberi isyarat pada Yoongi untuk keluar. Jimin tidak bisa menahan senyumnya begitu melihat Yoongi yang keluar dari dalam mobil. Ia menaruh tasnya begitu saja diatas tanah dan mulai berjalan menghampiri Yoongi.

Yoongi juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Jimin dengan senyum yang terus menghiasi wajahnya. Jimin akhirnya berlari dan mengangkat tubuh Yoongi keudara dan berputar duakali begitu mereka berhadapan. Yoongi dan Jimin tertawa bersama dan saling berpelukan.

"Aku merindukanmu, Min Yoongi."

"Aku lebih merindukanmu Jimin. Akhirnya kau bebas."

Jimin mengangguk, lalu melepaskan pelukan mereka untuk menatap wajah menawan Yoongi yang sangat ia rindukan. Mata Yoongi masih sayu, kulitnya masih pucat dan wajah Yoongi masih mungil. Oh, betapa Jimin merindukan menatap dan mengagumi Yoongi seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

Jimin membawa bibir mereka untuk menyatu dalam sebuah ciuman, ciuman rindu. Ciuman yang lembut dan membuat Yoongi kepayang. Ia bahkan memeluk kedua leher Jimin karena kakinya tidak bisa menopang tubuhnya. Jimin selalu membawa cinta dan kasih sayangnya dalam setiap ciuman mereka. Mengatakan secara tidak langsung bahwa cintanya pada Yoongi begitu besar.

Setelahnya mereka menyudahi ciuman itu dengan napas memburu. Jimin menempelkan hidung mereka dan tertawa bahagia. Tiba-tiba saja Jimin sudah berlutut dihadapan Yoongi dan tangannya terulur. Yoongi menutup mulutnya melihat benda yang berada dalam tangan Jimin yang terulur.

Sebuah cincin.

"Min Yoongi, aku pernah menjadi orang yang mencintai tapi tidak dicintai. Aku disakiti dan menyakiti orang lain. Dan aku berpikir mungkin aku adalah orang yang paling menyedihkan didunia ini. Tapi kemudian aku bertemu dengan seorang yang baru saja dicampakkan kekasihnya yang sangat ia cintai. Aku dan dia bertemu dalam hujan, berbagi kesakitan dan kemudian saling mengobati. Hingga akhirnya aku menyadari kalau aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya."

"Dia memberikanku segala cinta yang belum pernah aku rasakan. Membuatku memikirkan tentang masa depan dan juga anak-anak. Dia sangat menyukai anak-anak dan ingin mengadopsinya. Tapi aku ingin menikahinya terlebih dahulu."

"Jadi Min Yoongi, maukah kau menikah denganku. Menjadi masa depanku. Menjadi penyembuh lukaku. Kita akan mengadopsi anak-anak yang lucu dan akan menjadi keluarga yang bahagia."

Yoongi mengusap airmatanya yang terus saja meluncur turun. Airmata kebahagiaan. Lalu ia menarik Jimin untuk bangun dan mencium bibirnya. "Tentu saja aku mau! Aku ingin menikah dneganmu. Menjadi masa depanmu dan menjadi penyembuhmu. Aku ingin merawat anak-anak kita dimasa depan."

Jimin tersenyum bahagia dan mencium bibir Yoongi sekali lagi. Ia menyematkan cincin itu dijari manis Yoongi kemudian memeluknya. "Terima kasih Yoongi atas cinta yang kauberikan. Juga untuk kepercayaanmu padaku."

"Ya, Jimin. Sama-sama."

Keduanya larut dalam kebahagiaan dan mengajak Sanghyuk untuk ikut berpelukan juga. Yoongi belajar banyak hal dari semua yang ia alami dalam hidupnya. Bahwa cinta mengajarkanmu pada kesakitan, rasa pengkhianatan dan ditinggalkan. Karena semakin kau mencintainya maka kau akan semakin tersakiti.

Tapi cinta juga yang akan mengobati lukamu. Karena cinta sejati itu menyembuhkan dan membuat kita semakin kuat. Kasih sayang yang tulus akan menjadi penopang cintamu. Kepercayaan akan menjadi landasannya. Maka cinta yang kau jaga itu akan membawamu pada masa depan.

Yoongi sangat bersyukur untuk cintanya pada Jimin yang menyembuhkan mereka.

The end.

.

.

.

Ternyata dulu gue alay.

Ini aku tulis tahun 2015 huhuhu. Jadi rada geli gitu ya kalo baca ulang wkwkwk.

Okay, ini bagian akhirnya.

See you next time

©naranari


End file.
